


You Need A Break

by superkali



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, and kissing, in next chapter yanno, my favorite, rage quit!ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkali/pseuds/superkali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a rage quit kind of day and Ryan wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

"God fucking! Bullshit! Bull. Shit! Fuck you. Why the fuck?!" The sound of Ray's controller hitting his desk could probably be heard in the annex, it wasn't the first time today he had dropped it. He was surprised it was even working. It was just one of those days. They all had them of course they were rare for Ray. He was the calm and collected one... well maybe not so collected but he rarely showed how much gaming pissed him off sometimes. That's why the boys went out for a lunch instead of staying in. They offered for Ray to come and cool off but he wouldn't take the bait. There was no way, he needed to finish this, he needed this achievement. 

Ryan sat in the wear house, headphones around his neck as he listened to Lindsay tell him all about the wedding planning. He didn't mind listening to her of course, but she had already told him many of these things before. He had finished up his editing just in time for her to take a breather. He cut her off. "Linds. I'm starving, I'll be back soon." He ducked out before she could follow him and headed to the kitchen. The sounds of Ray hitting his controller against his desk filtered out the door. Ryan furrowed his brow wondering what it could be, it sounded like Micheal, although he had though he heard them all leaving earlier. He decided is was the best choice to go and see who it might have been. Ducking his head into the office door he spotted Ray. 

"Ray, are you alright?" 

"Yeah. What?' Ray stared at his screen slightly dazed; answering Ryan without really processing what he was saying. "I'm fine. I just can't seem to get passed-FUCK" He yelled tossing his controller one more time, the game doing a frenzy between him dying and pausing the buttons for it to enter x-box's home screen. He put the palm of his hands into his eyes and pressed hard. He was seething, smoke could come out of his ears at this point. It was just passed frustrating and headed straight into making him upset. Ray breathed in hard through his mouth holding back a scream or something. His hands were shaking and sweating against his face.

Ryan stood awkwardly in the door for a second before finally moving into the office and stood beside Ray, putting a large hand on his scrawny shoulder. His fingers curled, rubbing slightly. Ray all but scrambled to his feet at this. He wasn't really used to people touching him especially Ryan. Of course he always had the lads jumping all over him but it was far different when he was fuming and someone was actually comforting him. Ryan took a breath. 

"Chill." He said in a husky voice. That voice was so nice, deep. Ray liked it, he had always liked hearing it in his headphones when they played with him. "Maybe you need a break or something, I know I always play another part before I can beat the part I am stuck on." 

It didn't help Ray much when he said this. He was still fuming. He was just so angry that he couldn't get the achievement that he wasn't thinking logically. Which was something   
Ryan was so good at. He bit into his lip. 

"I mean you will eventually get it Ray, you just need to pace you-"

"Shut up!" Ray said shrugging Ryan's hand off of his shoulder. There was a cold presences left. 

"Sorry..." Ryan put his hands in the pocket of his pants and started to move on and out of the room, slightly annoyed. 

"God dammit." Ray kicked the back of his desk forcing his things to jump at the impact. Ryan moved back. 

"You're going to break something."

Ray was quiet for a long times before he took a deep breath and stood from his desk. "Sorry." He grumbled as he moved past Ryan, but he was stopped. Turning his head he felt Ryan's hand on his wrist. His eyes shifted up, staring over his glasses. A blush creeped onto his cheeks although he had no idea why. 

Ryan laughed. "Why is this game making you so upset?" He shook his head and took his friend into a hug. Ray let out a strangled groan but allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.   
Ray's small and scrawny body fit perfectly against Ryan's bear-like frame. Ryan cradles him so perfectly, it made Ray shiver. 

"Are we done being cheesy now...?" Ray asked, but didn't pull away. Nor did Ryan. For a moment he was just quiet until finally he leaned down, the scruff of his beard tickling Ray's face. He could feel the heat of his mouth as it opened beside his ear. Ray swallowed thickly, what was he doing? He felt a soft blow of air against his ear. He shivered. 

"Ryan...What are you...doing?" 

"Calming you down." 

"It's-" He was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own, they were warm, slightly dry as if he'd been chewing on them all day. Ray leaned into it for a moment, still hazed by everything that had happened before finally his senses caught up to him and he pushed the older man away from him. The cold air lingered. 

"What the fuck?!" Ray asked, his face blood red through the cheeks. 

"I was just trying to help." Ryan laughed again as if it were just a casual thing to do but he had a slight tinge of pink in cheeks as he said it. "I couldn't resist Ray.' He laughed again this time a little more nervously. 

"...How was that meant to help?" Ray threw his arms up in dramatics. "I can't believe you just... we just..." Ray groaned. It wasn't like he didn't like the idea. It was often that he wondered what it would be like to be with the men in his office, they were just silly day dreams though it wasn't like he wished for it all to happen all the time. But Ryan had kissed him first. That meant that it may or may not have been something Ryan thought about too. 

"I'm sorry...It was just a joke Ray." He shrugged it off, shuffling his feet. 

"Why is that funny?" Ray asked his blood beginning to boil again, his frustration came on so easily today. 

"Well I'm sorry I thought it would be." Ryan defended. 

"Fuck off." Ray muttered, shoving his hands into his pocket and headed for the door. 

"No Ray come on." Ryan grabbed his arm roughly. "Don't just walk away." Ryan furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. 

"Well what do you expect when you are being an ass?" 

"How am I the one being an ass?"

Ray shook his hands off of his arm, "You know very well-"

"I don't, so tell me. It's not like you didn't enjoy it or anything Ray. You kissed me back." 

"I was confused." 

"Confused my ass, you kissed me back well aware that you were doing so!"

"And how exactly do you know that? Can you read minds now too?" 

"I just know." 

"Great comeback." 

"Ray."

"Shut up already!" 

"I won't." Seeing Ray like this was really churning something in Ryan it was incredibly sexy, he was so disheveled. Hair standing every which way, his ears red from his blood pressure being so high, he seemed slightly out of breath as he talked, hands clenching and un-clenching. 

"You're insufferable." 

"I know."

"God dammit!" Ray shouted as he turned toward the door again but once more he was stopped in his tracks and pinned against the edge of the couch. Ryan was dangerously close to him.

"Kiss me again Ray." And Ray did as he was told, his heart racing out of his chest but something just pulled him in. 

Hook line and sinker. 

Ray's lips crashed into Ryan's as they heatedly kissed each other searching for something neither of them could find in a simple kiss. Ryan had planted his hands on either side of Ray, holding him into place as if he would run again but this time Ray was glued to his place. He was jelly in the knees, completely relying on Ryan to hold him up, which he did successfully; his tactical hands maneuvered Ray's sides and hips well. 

"Shit." Ray let out a large breath of wind when the door hit into the back of his shoulder. He was lurched forward into Ryan, a throbbing pain shattering through his arm and chest. 

"The fuck?" Geoff could be heard behind the cloud of mist hanging over both of the men. Ryan was the first to come to his senses and move from Ray quickly, fumbling with somewhere useful to put his hands. But it was too late for Ray, he was blinking back the haze, still lingering in the reminiscence of the kiss. 

Geoff looked between the two with tired eyes, trying his hardest to brush off what he had seen.

"The fuck were you two doing?" He asked with a shake of his head.


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan wants to continue where they were rudely interrupted.

"Idiots." 

\---

Ray spent the rest of the day fairly quiet. He had given up on the game and was forced to do actual work. They recorded a few things on scheduled and the day went by slowly. Mostly because Ryan was sitting across the room from him, on his little white couch, every time Ray would look over he would be staring. Blush after blush infiltrated Ray's face. Ryan seemed to like torturing him, it would be an obvious thing seeing as Ryan was who he was. Creepy motherfucker as some would say. 

But he was so sexy...

Ray shook his head, rolling his eyes at himself. Ryan was his coworker not to mention the fact that he was quite a few years older than him. 

Ryan was in and out of the office as the day began to close, Gavin and Geoff left first with Jack close on their feet. And eventually Micheal finished his editing and he and Lindsey headed out. Ray was the last one left. This meant he was going to try for that achievement again. 

Over and over he was pounded into the ground, failing again and again and again...

"Fucking Christ! I can't fucking- DICKS." He yelled hitting his controller on his legs. He dropped it on the floor and hit his head on his desk groaning. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." 

Ryan packed up his bags and threw them over his shoulder, grabbing his keys and his phone prancing out of the door happily, but it paused when he turned the corner and heard Ray still in the dimmed Achievement office. He peeked his head in. 

"Ray?" 

Ray froze up at the sound of Ryan's voice. Hearing that smooth voice he melted into his chair. He didn't look over at first, mulling over his thoughts, trying to think of something to say to him. He hadn't said anything all day after what had happened earlier. 

Eventually he turned his head, leaning his cheek on the cold table. 

"Playing again?" Ryan asked walking into the office. He sat down in Micheal's chair pulling it 

"Yeah... Still kicking my ass." Ray shrugged. 

"Let me see you play." He murmured. Ray blushed and reached down to grab his controller, taking a deep breath before he forced himself to try one more time. He stared intensely at his screen, eyes furrowing, his fingers working like pros against his buttons. His eyes flashed when he died, the screen telling him of the fact. He clenched his jaw holding back a yell but all was lost when he felt Ryan's hand on his knee. 

"One more time." He nodded reassuringly. Ray ducked his head trying to prepare himself for the next round. He started it up. Ryan bucked in at every chance he could to help Ray. They died a few times but finally they did it. 

Ryan yelled happily and Ray jumped up. 

"Fuck yeah!" He hopped on to Ryan, clinging at him. He dug his nails into his back trying to attempt to stay on his lap. His knees were tucked under him, rubbing harshly on Ryan's legs but he didn't seem to mind. He just laughed. "I fucking love you, you motherfucker." 

Ryan stole his chance and kissed Ray again, holding the back of his head to keep him close. Ray froze for only a second before pressing against his chest and returning the needy kiss. He shifted, not daring to take his lips from Ryan's and straddled him. Ryan's hands trailed along fabric of his jeans and soft t-shirt. He breathed heavily through his nose and between kisses, savoring the taste of Ray's tongue on his lips. Ray whimpered when Ryan bit into his bottom lip, suckling it. The sounds Ray made sent shivers up Ryan's spine. 

"Ry-Ryan what are you doing?' Ray breathed. 

"Kissing you." Ryan was breathless himself, his hands still sneaking up into his shirt, playing with the bottom fringe.

"Why?" 

"Because I want to." 

"O-Oh gah." Ray sucked in his stomach as Ryan's calloused hands tickled his stomach. He fell into Ryan's chest, bucking his hips slightly. This gave Ray a slight advantage over Ryan, he pressed his swollen lips into Ryan's neck, sucking on the skins lightly, nibbling, making his first bite for a hickey. Ryan allowed this, running his fingers through the back of Ray's thick black hair. He danced fingers up his spine. 

Ray wrapped his hands around either side of Ryan, gripping him tightly. He suckled on the softest part of Ryan's neck, pulled back eventually to smile at the mark he had left. He licked it with hot breath. 

He pulled back slightly, looking at Ryan. "What...is this?" He asked with a slight smile. How Ryan would answer it he wasn't sure but he was sure that he didn't want it to stop. Ever. 

Ryan just shrugged and took him into another kiss. He didn't want it to end either, that was obvious. After what felt like seconds of kissing the man he pulled back, leaning back in the chair and reach his hands up over Ray's head to pull off his shirt. Ray blushed but allowed it to happen. Ryan next moved to unbutton his jeans, slowly rubbing his hands over the hardon pressing against the fabric. Ray shuddered holding back a deep moan. He closed his eyes and rocked his hips forward hoping Ryan would get the point, he wanted him to move on. Ryan obliged and began sneaking his hand into Ray's boxers. He wrapped his fingers around his thick cock and pulled it out, it bounced at the feeling of being free.   
Ray's face fell bright red, he closed his eyes and took a deep longing breath. 

Ryan began to stroke slowly, his fingers gripping tighter as he got faster. Ray moaned, tilting his head back trying to keep quiet, seeing as he didn't know if anyone else was in the office or not. he groaned bucking his hips when he felt Ryan's thumb dance over the sensitive head of his cock. He clutched his nails right into Ryan's chest making him yank harder. Ray groaned and leaned forward into Ryan, moving his hips with his movement, feeling the orgasm build up so nicely. His toes began to feel light and curl a the pressure. He bit his teeth into Ryan's shoulder, still pumping his hips into Ryan's hand until finally he felt a white heat overtaking him. He growled before letting out a slow moan, string after string of cum landing on his own and Ryan's chest. He went limp against Ryan, shivering as he came down from his orgasm. His face blushed hot red when he'd realized what they had been doing and where. 

"Damn that was hot." Ryan could be heard right beside Ray, but he felt like he was so far away, his eyes closed quickly, trying to come back to himself. He nodded. 

"That...was..." He couldn't finish his sentence, Ryan cut him off with a kiss, holding his head steady between strong hands. He was afraid of what Ray could possibly say, he feared the worst. Totally expecting Ray to jump away and fumble out of the office. But he didn't move, he kissed Ryan back with just as much ease.   
Ray bit his lip as they pulled apart, assessing his options but he was quick to choose the best one. 

"We should probably get out of here..." He nodded. 

"Yeah...Maybe." Ryan let his hands trace down Ray's chest and stomach. "It's to bad, I wanted to see more." He laughed. 

"Well if you drive me home maybe you can." Ray began to clean himself up and gather his things. 

"Oh so you're just gonna use me like that?" Ryan asked playfully, Ray shot him a glace before nodding. 

"Yep!" Ryan laughed, grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling Ray backwards until they were touching. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said gruffly in Ray's ear. "I'm pretty rough when I need to be." 

Ray shivered.


End file.
